1. Field of the Invention
The instant device relates to an improved transmission lift for body lift garbage trucks.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Body lift garbage trucks are commonly used in communities throughout the U.S. for refuse collection. Since the average price of each truck is $250,000, communities do not purchase more than they require. The minimum number of trucks are purchased and scheduled for the maximum number of pick ups. Therefore, when the clutch on the trucks breaks down, which occurs about every six to nine months, the "down time" must be as short as possible.
The average clutch repair time of the body lift trucks is 10-15 hours. This places a truck out of commission for up to two days, costing the city overtime in manpower. The lift of the instant invention enables the body lift transmissions to be removed and repaired in approximately one third to one half the time normally required. This allows for truck repair in approximately one day versus two.